Sure Isn't Heaven
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: Some people have all the luck... What happens to the people who have no luck at all? PG-13 for swearing could mabey be PG. The Charmed Ones take in their orphand cousin for a month. A girl whos past is as mysterious as herself... r/r (FiIe might not be ri


Piper meets a strange girl …

Misa pulled her dark black cloak tighter around her. She shivered from the cold. Suddenly the ground in front of her gaped open. She jumped back. Not daring to see what could come out of that black, bottomless pit. She already knew. So she ran.

******************

The phone rang. Piper answered it.

"Lo?"

The voice that came out was ragged and horse.

"She's…Coming…."

"Hello, Who is this?" Piper demanded.

"She's…Coming."

Piper hung up.

The phone rang again. Piper sighed, but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?" a voice said on the telephone. 

"Piper."

The voice sounded relived, "This is Ms. Grayson, form the social services."

"What?"

"Your twelve year old cousin, Misa, is the only survivor on a gruesome attack on her family a way back. Only now have we learned she is alive. Would you mind taking her for a month?"

Piper closed her eyes in thought. Then she remembered. Misa was her mother's sisters child. She saw the child only once. A thin, pale girl, long black hair, coal black eyes. 

"Um, sure." Piper said. She knew her sisters wouldn't mind. Hopefully. 

***********

One Week Later

"Hurry up with the streamers, Phoebe, she's coming in," Prue checked her watch, "Twenty seconds."

"I am, I am," Phoebe muttered, not at all happy with the arrangement that Misa was coming.

"Oh, come on, Pho, she can't be _that_ bad." Piper said with a laugh.

"Can and will." Phoebe shot back.

Then the doorbell rang. 

Prue ran to answer it. "Hi, welcome to…" she began, then stopped when she saw the pale, black haired girl with a scowl on her face. She was dressed in all black, and her black hair was pulled back into a single braid down her back. 

The lady sighed. "This is Misa, and I'm Ms. Grayson."

"Well," Prue said with a fixed smile, "Come in." 

Misa entered, but Ms. Grayson left. Prue looked at her trying to remember anything about Misa, but nothing came up. She then tried to make conversation. 

"So, where have you been?"

"Hell." was the reply.

Prue forced a laugh as they enters the room that they had prepared a party. 

"Surprise!" yelled Piper jumping out.

Misa didn't smile. "Where's your other sister?" She asked, her eyes scanning the room. "Has she died yet?"

The last part was said like a taunt. Like she knew something they didn't. 

"No! And Misa, be nice. I don't think Phoebe is looking forward with the arrangement." Prue told her. 

'Good. Someone in this frigging house has some brains."

Piper raised her eyebrows, "Come on, lets show you your room." 

As soon as they left, Phoebe came out of the closet. 

"Believe me now?"she said. 

Prue groaned, "You were right."

"What, I can't here you…" Phoebe said putting a hand to her ear.

"You were right."

"Say it again."

Then Piper came down stairs. 

"Kay, that's it," she said throwing her hands up, "I have no clue what to do with her. The annoying little twerp."

"Prue raised her eyebrows, "The annoying little twerp?"

"Well, she called Phoebe that."

Just then, Leo entered the normal, white lighter way.

"Hey," Prue said. 

Leo smiled, "Has your cousin came yet?"

"Yep. And it's nothing to be happy about." Phoebe said.

"Come on, she can't be that bad!" Leo said.

"Can and will." They all said at the same time. 

Then Piper said, "Wana meet her?"

"Uh, sure…"

"No, you don't, but you can anyways." Phoebe said.

"MISA!" she yelled, "Come here!"

When Misa came, she eyes were glued to the ground, and she stood In a position when she could jump in a heartbeat. Then she looked up.

"Who are you?" was her first question.

'I'm Leo." 

A faint smile flickered on her face for a second.

"Leo." Her eyes were raised upwards for a second and she snapped her fingers twice. Then she looked down, jumped to the rug, and laughed.

"I can't remember. Oh well. It was a long time ago. Well, I'm going back to the room now. I'm working on a sign for my door." She laughed again, but this was a more evil, creepy kind of laugh.

"See, she isn't that bad." Leo said.

"She was worse a little while ago." Prue said.

Leo said, "I think you'll are just over reacting."

Piper shook her head, "No waaay. What was she trying to remember, anyway?"

Leo shrugged, "Nothing important. She is only twelve. Now I got to go. Be nice." 

He kissed Piper and left.

Misa soon came down. 

"He's nice. Do you have a computer?"

"Why would you want a computer?" Prue said. 

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really need to know?" 

"Yes." 

Then Piper interjected, "There's one in the basement."

"Dose it have Internet access?"

"Yes. Go."

Misa at the computer, on a site she needed to get on. She wrote, www.hellim.com

Soon she was at the site. She signed in: deathraider. 

She looked to see who was on. Holes was. Good.

Deathraider: Hey, How's Hell?

Holes: Bitchin'

Deathraider: What else is new. Lol

Holes: The fact that you're staying with the Charmed ones.

Deathraider: Damn. News travels fast in hell.

Holes: Doesn't it…

Deathraider: Not that I really care.

Holes: Yes you do.

Deathraider: y?

Holes: The charmed ones and u, all in one house. 

Deathraider: The 4 4 1 deal?

Holes: Yep.

Deathraider: Oh, you frigging idiot.

Holes: You got a death wish?

Deathraider: Do u???

Holes: ???????

Deathraider: Attacking the charmed ones???

Holes: Oh. 

Deathraider: g2g

Holes: watch your feet.

Deathraider: C-ya. 

_Deathraider signed off._

"And a good day to you, holes." She laughed.

Misa spent the rest of the day surfing the net. 

Soon she heard a voice, "Misa, dinner!"

She came up. Phoebe was on the phone. 

"Damn, your not dead." Was all she said.

Phoebe covered the mouthpiece with her hand,

"Sorry to disappoint you." She said then went back talking.

Piper looked at her, "Don't talk like that. Phoebe is having a friend over for dinner. His name is Cole* Leo will be here too. Behave."

Misa snorted. 

Leo was the first to arrive. 

Misa was on the couch, reading Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales. 

"Hay," She said, not looking up.

"Hay, what ya reading?" Leo asked.

"A book." Was the reply.

"No, what's the book called? Harry Potter?" he guessed, judging by the size of the book.

"No, Grimm's complete fairy tales. Pipers in the kitchen. Go."

Leo went. He was slightly surprised at Misa, but he didn't show it. 

Twelve minutes later, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Phoebe, running down stairs. 

Misa looked up meanly. "Shut up, I'm trying to read!"

Phoebe shot her a mean look. 

Misa returned it. 

"You better be nice to Cole, or else I'll…" Phoebe said

"I don't like Mary Kate and Ashley, but You'll what? Finish your sentence???"

Phoebe paid no attention, but went to the door. Misa could here them talking.

"Hi, Cole, come in…"

Then a voice, a voice Misa didn't like, "Thanks…"

Misa stood up. She didn't like the sound of this…

Then Phoebe came. "This is my annoying cousin, Misa…"

But Misa didn't here what else she said. Her black eyes were glued to the man, Cole's, eyes. The eyes of a demon. Damn. He wasn't kidding when he said news traveled fast in hell. Or maybe the rumor was true. Cole fell in love with a witch… All the same, she had to be careful. She pulled her self up in the air using the couch and the wall. She had gotten good at that.

"Hello," she said still up there. 

"Misa, get down and greet Cole." Phoebe demanded. Misa looked at the ground for trash. Good, her book was on the floor. She fell down next to her book but did not leave its side. Well, she went in a circle around it. 

"Hell O." she said using them like two different words.

"Hi." Was all she got back. They locked eyes, and she could tell Cole knew about her, but she knew he could tell she knew about him. Her eyes stayed on the floor, and she said, 

"I'm not that hungry after all.I think I'll go to my room."

Phoebe was mad, "You get back here this instant, young lady of I'll-" 

But Cole stopped her, "No, let her go."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, but near the end, Cole said

"I'll need to go get Misa."

Leo interjected, "No, let me go."

But Cole shook his head, "No, it's something between Misa and me."

Phoebe looked up, "Did you kill her family?"

Cole shook his head again, "No, no, not something like that. I got to go." 

He left the table.

He headed upstairs, wondering what to do about her. He knew what room she was in as soon as he saw the sign on her door: **I'm an Angel; really, The horns are just to keep my halo up straight. **He knocked. Misa'svoice rang from inside, 

"Come in or stay out. I don't give a damn." 

"Misa, It's locked."

"Yeah, and it will stay locked too."

"I can't-"

"Don't pull that shit with me,"

Cole sighed then he shimmered in.

"Misa, I really am not with Dixtromzn."

"Then the rumors true."

"You keep up with the rumors in Hell?"

"I read all the papers. Hell Weekly, The Hell Times, The…"

"Okay, I get the picture." 

"So, Cole, I'm ditching this joint," she said.

"Why?"

"The Charmed Ones are strong, But a quick, gaping hole can eat them before they know what has happened. I was on Hell IM, talking with him, and he said something about the four for one deal. So, I did well on my own, They wont give a rats behind, and I'll be off, and saved their little lives. So see yeah in hell." She winked and opend the window. She climbed out, with a suitcase.

"Wait!" Cole called out.

Misa pulled her face up, "If your going to try to persude me into staying, well, Cole, I won't work. I'm ditching the friggin' Charmed Ones, and that's the last thing to it."

Cole smiled, "No, it's nothing like that. Just wanted to know since when has Hell had a web page?"

Misa laughed, "God, Cole, keep up with the times, Hell may hate you, but that dose not give you an excuse to not read the paper. Hell has had a website since…" She tilted her head in thought, "a month or two. It is already pretty damn popular.You might want to look into that."

Cole nodded, "And one more thing?"

Misa raised her eyebrows.

"Is the site appropriate for girls your age?"

With a laugh, Misa was then ducked down and ran off into the night.

Authors note: Well, what can I say?Bring on the flames. Oh, and I might do a Misa meets Buffy. lol

* They already knew Cole was a demon.


End file.
